Talk:GN-011 Gundam Harute
KuroKirin: This is just my speculation, but since Harute now is the only Gundam unit meant to use a beam rifle with a bayonet; couldnt the Visor be like cherudims optical hologram and be used for assisting with sniping rather than just cosmetic? Just a thought I'd like to throw out there. Two Pilots? Where this information come? There could be only one pilot for gundam. There is no supporter unit or likes. Why Soma is second pilot? -- Rimus 04:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) There was this pciture from a trailer (only released in some event I don't know the name) that shows that Marie and Allelujah both inside a mobile suit's cockpit. The fans who been there hinted that Marie and Allelujah was inside Harute, so the MS was pointed to have 2 pilots. I'll search fot the image... gimme a minute. --Bronx01 02:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Japanese website containing the pics. Seems like the name of the event is Trailblaizer. Just scroll down and there are the pictures. Here's inside the cockpit of Harute --Bronx01 03:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I'm the culprit behind this edit. If you guys feel it's too early, you can put it on the side until we're absolutely sure, but the evidence is definitely credible; if you guys it must be beyond reasonable doubt, we can all wait for that too. What do you think? Wasabi 03:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) It confirmed now. Here's a post from mike_s_6 of Animesuki. The info was from Animage. --Bronx01 13:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I feel relieved. -- Rimus 04:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I really don't think that claiming Harute is the first gundam ever that utilize a two pilots cockpit is accurate. The first kind ever that utilize this system that i have known of is Stargazer. If i am remember it right, the cockpit of the Stargazer should be quite similar to that of Harute except it is a a bit more spacious. Even so, the page of Stargazer in this site never mentions that nor MAHQ does and even if you search for the picture, it won't show up. The only way to confirm that is to look for a clip of when Stargazer preparing to launch and hopefully that will show up. Therefore, i am suggesting you should check it out and make some necessary changes to make the Mech's Spec more accurate. I am sorry if i am wrong there.(Zeroasd 11:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) :Perhaps it is meant in AD's context, rather than as a general statement. :~ Azkaiel 20:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, it is implied within the Anno Domini universe. No Gundam exist with dual cockpits until now. Taikage - Admin 14:43, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Prototype I personally do not see why "prototype" is in the classification. It was never mentioned to be a prototype of anything. And we know that physically it was made from Arios's frame. So I think it should be removed unless someone can give me a good reason on why its there.-SonicSP 16:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) We should look it up ill see if i can find anything that says a "prototype" BUT if this is true that would mean the Devs are hinting that (if thats indeed true and if they can) they will make another season. FOOD for thought! Shindy00 23:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Its not Developed From GNHW Arios For future refenrece, its not developed from GNHW Arios. The 00 genealogy chart says it was developed from normal Arios, contrary to 00Q and Zabanya and Raphael-SonicSP 13:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Harute's Weopon's a must talk! ok EVERYONE we need to discuss this about Haurte's weopons. ok FIRST in my opinion I think they are GN Blades like the GN sword 2 cause well look at the blade its long like a sword and has condensers at the edge. Second: look closely at trailer one and then closely at the pictures of its weopons: the handle PIVOTS like 00's GN sword 2's and also about that it also looks like the is another handle for Harute to hold it as a sword. so my Conclusion is that they are GN BLADES not Bayonet- like weopons. THINK ABOUT it lol just thought I should contribute Shindy00 23:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Plus the blades seem too wide and long to be bayonets. Not saying Harute can't still use them as bayonets, but it seems that having them also function as swords would remove the need for the beam sabers from Arios. Garaizel 03:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC) New pictures for the Harute and Raphael came out today, check it out at Ngee Khiong's blog, it's under'More Gundam Updates from Gundam Ace October Issue" If someone who can translate Japanese text into english please make the appropriate changes to Harute's weaponryGaeaman788 20:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Well it appears that the Weapon's Blade can open making it look like a pincer like weopon kinda like kyrios' Weopon. and the handle for gun mode seems to be able to pop out of the hilt. Shindy00 06:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) If you look at photos of the HG Harute, it has two different grips. One at the top of the gun for hand to hand combat and the other is a normal gun grip for rifle mode. And we know that it has a third pincer mode But we need the official translation of what these weapons are called.Gaeaman788 07:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Scans of the HG booklet show that there is a "Sword Mode" and "Rifle Mode", we just need the name for the claw function. Also, someone translating the page on Animesuki says that the GN Cannons store "GN Scissor Bits". —AscendedAlteran 18:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Damn, that would be one of those "OH SHIT!" moments that make you stand up and shout while watching the movie. I just got word that I'm might get a gig at Comic Con, i might just catch the movie after all. Oh well, the movie is going to be released throughout asia anyway, so there will be plenty of people to mention about the movie. Wasabi 18:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Harute needs some major cleaning. ok harute needs some serious cleaning i mean geez where did all that info come from where is the soures for it. Some of the stuff is ok cause we know all that stuff. I' am going to source as much as i can and DELETE all the useless stuff. plus the paragraphs that talk about where and what data that was used to make it should be included in the History part or something just thought i would say.Shindy00 23:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Shindy00: If you're referring to the Tech & Combat Characteristics section, I wrote the bulk of that. Believe me, everything i added in there is credible material. The only thing considered suspicious is the GN Blades, capable of generating beam energy; that was under the presumption from GN Sword III. If you look at the 00 Gundam tree, you'll see that Harute's weapons tech is evolved from XN Raiser; everything else was rather obvious. Wasabi 02:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) OK, cool sorry but just seeing all that info sometimes can be to much but hahah ok sweet I believe ya i just wasnt sure cause there was so much info. also YA those do look like GN Blades. UUHH WEOPONS TREE where would this be. Shindy00 12:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :First picture in Anno Domini Mobile Weapons --Bronx01 14:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thrusters If you look closely at the Designer's Version of Harute, its Jet Mode has six! GN Vernier (four on the legs and two on the blocks). We should change the page accordingly. —AscendedAlteran 19:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) If you look even closer at that same image, you'll see that the vernier unit on the outboard sides of the legs are also duplicated on the inboard sides as well. This would give Harute 8 GN verniers vice the stated 6. Arvis1804 14:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Harute Image Updates Done, the Harute pics are up BUT there is one problem that i cant figure out i actually have four pics four harute but they forth isnt showing im sure i did the coding right some one give me a explanation please lol. Shindy00 03:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Never mind i just Merged both pics together. Shindy00 03:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Evangelion Eyes!? Guys, just to confirm, there are 6 red eyes I'm looking at right? Just want to make sure I'm not mistaken the 2nd pair as after effects. Anyone got any info on this "mode." Wasabi 02:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Apparently, the Gundam Harute mouthpiece opens up and retracts to the side of the head to reveal the extra bottom eyes. While the V-fin move up a little to reveal another pair of extra eyes. Sadly there isn't any info on this "mode". CrusaderRedG21 22:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) From what i read on Mechatalk, the extra eyes function as bonus sensors for extra accuracy. ~ Azkaiel 05:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I really hope that's not it, partially because it's a really bad design reason for that. I mean look at Zabanya, technically every sensor on its body are "eyes." Suddenly it has 3 extra pair of eyes and it can "see" better? Oh well, it's not like I hate it, it's actually a cool look, but from another point of view, somewhat of a horrible reason to add that many optics. Too bad I can't reference Eva Unit - 02. Harute's new eyes reminds me of Eva's "Berserker Mode."Hopefully those guys can offer a better explanation. Wasabi 06:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey i see there is a pic of the harute model, um did it give any new info other than whats already known????Shindy00 07:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) The information available on the HG00 1/144 Harute model only mentions transformation, being equipped with two beam rifles (wings), and having a removable backpack. Arvis1804 17:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I have already provided yesterday a little detail for the new 6-eyes system. It's actually called the Marute System, & as far as I can see in the movie the machine's capabilities increase. Details are refined by an unknown editor. -Tdelphine 08:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC)Tdelphine 08:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Need Translation on HG Box! Prodigious people! The HG box just got released, anybody got the translations to the manual? Wasabi 06:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) About the GN Scissor Bits Does anyone know how many of those bits exist? I counted only 2, was there 4? Wasabi 10:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Have no clue man. Its hard to say since there could be even more in the containers than those that were used. Its not specified either. -SonicSP 20:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Here's a picture of them from the movie novelisation.http://img716.imageshack.us/img716/2255/722140.jpg -SonicSP 19:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :It's too small to see SonicSP. Any way you can make it bigger? -Tdelphine 22:07, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Tdelphine 22:07, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Were the GN Scissor Bits even Used in the movie?Shindy00 02:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I think they look kinda useless, where in the cannons do they even come out from. And when exactly was the movie novelized SonicSP?Gaeaman788 02:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm counting 4 pairs, can anyone get a HD snapshot of that and load it up as a reference? Taikage - trying to rule the world without a Pinky 16:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::They were used in the movie, we even have pictures of them being used in the movie in one of the recent trailers. The movie novel just came out recently BTW, hence some of the clack/white pictures like Scissor Bits and 00 Quanta's armor purging for Quantum System. -SonicSP 07:43, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Found a screenshot of where the GN Scissor Bits come out from. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 16:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Guys, i found a good snapshot when Harute first unleashed the units and I counted 10 of them, but 16? Do we have confirmation on that? Taikage - Admin 01:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Umm...where exactly is this screenshot taikage? And I did find the shot where Harute is releasing the Scissor bits. I think one of the manuals said there were 16 scissor bitsGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 03:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Who put up that the GN Scissors Bits are only deployed in Marute mode? because I remember seeing them earlier on in the film flying around with Zabanyas rifle bits when they were trying to retrieve Setsuna from 00 Raiser's cockpit. This was all before the climatic battle against the ELS were Harute uses Marute mode. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 13:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe they went too fast and I didn't noticed, but I noticed those bits were never really summoned until the Marute system was activated. If there's doubt, please review the movie footage and prove me wrong. We need accuracy after all. Taikage - Admin 14:43, February 5, 2011 (UTC) They were active when Harute didn't have the Marute system activatd ( scene where the Meisters are trying to rescue Setsuna)Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 19:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I went through it several times and I confirmed that the bits were used, but it barely lasted 1 second on-screen and that's why I missed it. I had to slow motion those moments several times to make the proper count and confirmations. Apparently it is also using earlier generation GN Blades as they weren't green and just steel-like. I'll make the changes later. Taikage - Admin 16:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) "Apparently it is also using earlier generation GN Blades as they weren't green and just steel-like." Yeah, in one of the shots it looks like that for some reason, but watch in the shot when the Raphael, Zabanya, and Harute all assemble back to back and the scissor bits are flying around with green blades. Might have been something as simple as an animation error in that one shot. Knolly 08:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Missile contaner I've seen in one of the camrip videos of the movie Harute jettisoned it's Missile container and apon hitting a bunch of ELS that were chasing it exploded, thus the whole thing acts like a bomb once it uses up it's missiles. Godred01 01:18, December 10, 2010 3 Operating Systems?! (1) So now we have a screenshot of the Harutes interface. Where it says Marute on the screen, but I noticed that if you look at the picture a "2" and a "3". They all say "Operating Systems", I'm assuming one is for each pilot and the last one is for both of the pilots at once. I'm just thinking out-loud guys........-Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 23:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) For the record, each of them says "Operating System" singularly rather than plurally''(I know the japanese's English pluralism isnt to be taken at face value, but still)''. It can also taken to mean that Marute by itself is a different operating system and they're just pinpointing that they're switching to it with the numbers just being there. That's another possibility, although not a certain one either. -SonicSP 11:17, December 25, 2010 (UTC) 3 Pilot System? Guys, the Marute system recently was added with a vague description about a 3-pilot system. Does that mean both the 2 pilots and the OS act as one or something else? Anyone? Taikage - Admin 19:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : My guess is that there's actually 3 pilots for the Harute while in Marute Mode : Soma, Allelujah and Hallelujah. HPZ - O.N.E. 20:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : I guess their three personalities somehow work in tandem when Marute's activated. Ask Sonic, he's the source guyGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:39, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::The description is vague because the source is vague. I pretty much tried to just put it what it says without elaborating too much. But it does say "3 pilot" I am guessing that its referring to Al, Hal and Soma though. Likely Al and Hal combined alongside Soma. The activation screen has a triple theme and the face when the system is active has 3 pairs of eyes so the symbolism matches the description from the Final Mechanics book. The paratranslation is "The Marute mode is an OS that accomodates for 3 pilot controls". -SuperSonicSP 01:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC)